The Good Life
by Datwolfguy
Summary: Humphrey starts his first year of High School and it doesn't go as planned when he's called to the office for an Emergency and he hasn't even gotten to home room yet. What started out as a normal first day of school turns into something he didn't see coming, is Humphrey going to be able to deal with it? Or will he give up and fall...


**Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: An Average Day**

*beep* *beep* *beep*

*slam*

The alarm clock that previously sat perfect on the small shelf next to a sleeping boy, now lay upside down on the floor, unplugged.

"Humphrey! Humphrey dear wake up! Breakfast is ready and if your not down here in five minutes I'm feeding it to the dogs!"

The boy, oh excuse me, wolf boy named Humphrey immediately sat up, eyes wide with worry. He threw the blanket off of him and on to the bed, then walked into the restroom connected to his room and changed out of his pajamas and into a pair saggy black jeans, and a short sleeved Green Day T-shirt that read "American Idiot". He then looked int the mirror, Humphrey had grey fur and blue eyes, he too had some white fur that came up to his neck and down towards his legs, and Humphrey is very tall standing at 6'1. After brushing his teeth he ran down the stairs and into the dining and sitting down at the table, that had four chairs even though there was only three of them, the family kept it for guests.

*ding*

"What was that?" Humphrey ask turning to look at his mother.

His mother had grey fur that matched Humphrey's and beautiful emerald eyes.

"The timer I had set just in case you didn't come down time." She replied whilst smiling with one eye brow raised.

Soon after the short chat Humphrey's Father came running down the stairs trying to put on his tie. His father had jet black fur and blue eyes, like Humphreys!

"Hey Dad."

"Good morning son."

At the end of the stairs he walked over to his wife and the kissed her as he finished his tie.

"Sorry, no time for breakfast, gotta be at the office by 8:30."

"Really, no time? None? Really Richard?"

"I'm sorry Luna it's just I need this promotion, and I gotta do anything and everything to look good."

"Alright, I suppose it's okay. Drive safe!"

"Don't worry I will, I always do. Oh and son, good luck on your first day of high school. Do us proud!"

And with that, he hugged both Humphrey and Luna, and left to work. Humphrey and his mother sat and ate breakfast at the table chatting about how the day might go until She had to leave too, Humphrey was left alone until the bus showed up.

Evetually it came time fore Humphrey to walk to the bus stop, that time being 8:25. As he walked he put ear buds in and listened to some music from his favorite bands. Green Day, Skillet, and the RHCP or Red Hot Chili Pepers. The song playing at this moment was Snow, which he loves and hummed the tune as he walked. Upon arriving at the bus stop he notices it was there and he might miss it if he didn't pick up the pace, so he jogged and got onto the bus.

Humphrey's high school is a three story building and is the size of a football field, length and width, making it a relatively giant.

His bus pulled up to the curb of the school and stopped.

The bus driver began to speak,"Alright here we are casa de la crappy, have a good day."

One by one the teenagers stood up and walked off, when Humphrey walked off though he was amazed, This school was huge! He then noticed his three best friends sitting on the side of the school in the grass. Walking up to them heard their conversation.

"How about her?"

"Nah, too weird."

"What about her?"

"Too hot, never have a chance."

Humphrey interrupted them,"Nice guys, nice, I see you already started playing "who would you do" and it's only the first day."

Humphreys friends names are Shakey, Salty, and Mooch. Shakey and Salty are skinny with really light grey fur and dark brown eyes, Mooch is, not gonna sugarcoat it, fat with tan fur and brown eyes, all three are dressed in T-shirts and blue jeans.

Mooch replied to Humphrey looking up at him,"Why not? Plus High School girls are hot bro."

"Yeah, my question is why are you not playing?" Shakey added.

"Cause it's weird guys come on, we haven't played since Sixth grade.

"You and your morals Humphrey. Okay well we should probably get going." Salty said replying to Humphrey.

The three boys stood up and began walking with Humphrey into the school, about half way through the hallway of lockers they run into some trouble.

"Hey look! It's the Freshman."

There stood a group of older boys that looked to be Sophomores wearing Letterman Jackets with their names in cursive, below a big cursive C that stood for Caribou, the schools mascot.

There were three boys, Garth, Hutch, and Candu. The three of them began to walk towards the four freshman.

"Trouble 12 o'clock." Salty said, eyes wide.

Mooch then looked to his watch,"uhhh... it's actually 8:54."

"Now is not the time for jokes, Mooch."

The three sophomores were almost up to them, but the warning bell rang and they sped up and off to the cafeteria to grab there schedules.

Humphrey's Face lit up," Aw yeah, I got all my classes."

Shakey's face however saddened,"What? They put me in Spanish 3? I asked for French!"

"Just go to the counselor, I'm sure they'll fix it. I'll just go with ya." Salty suggested.

"I'll join you guys too, see ya Humphrey!"

"See ya guys later."

Humphrey sighed and started walking to home room or English. On his way something strange happened an announcement came on over the intercom.

"Would Humphrey Frost please report to principal Nazo's office, I repeat Humphrey Frost, it is an emergency."

Humphrey then pondered, what had he done? Was he in trouble? Did he do something wrong? He then picked up the pace and ran to the office.

 **That was chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed and I also wanted some constructive criticism, please anything you thought was weird or I could improve on please tell me. Anything at all, I mean it. Anyways please follow, favorite, review and all of that other good and I'll see you guys later!**


End file.
